


Promises Made, Promises Broken

by lauriegilbert



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauriegilbert/pseuds/lauriegilbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted Sept 1, 2004.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises Made, Promises Broken

"Watch where you're going!" Stepping away from the blond, the man continued his conversation as he walked down the street.

Startled out of his private thoughts, Draco Malfoy looked back to see who it was that had rudely blocked his path. Seeing a head of messy black hair, he mumbled under his breath, "It couldn't be."

Deciding to follow the ignorant sod, since, even if it wasn't him, the man deserved a lesson in manners, Draco started to track him. After all, he had nothing better to do today.

Twenty minutes later, the dark haired stranger stepped into a pub, the bells chiming a tune as the door closed behind him.

"Has to be Potter," Draco thought to himself, "No one else would dare to be seen in such a common place." Shuddering ever so slightly, the blond cast an illusion charm on himself so he wouldn't be recognized, then entered into "Finnigans."

Wiping off a chair with his handkerchief, the Malfoy heir sat down and looked around his surroundings, disgust evident on his face. When the waitress approached his table, Draco ordered a scotch, but only after insisting the glass was washed four times before it was used. Continuing to look around the room he grew ever more frustrated when the man he had followed was nowhere in sight.

Having finished his drink and still not seeing the head of dark bushy hair, Draco finally decided to give up. Leaving a few sickles for the scotch he left, sneering at those he passed.

Luckily, he didn't hear the snickers coming from behind the bar, where Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas had been watching him carefully. Once the door slammed shut behind the disguised blond, Dean choked out between laughs, "I'd recognize that smirk and glare anywhere!"

"Worst disguising spell I've seen in a long time," Seamus added on a guffaw. "Hey Harry!" he bellowed into the back room. "You can come out now, he's gone."

But Harry hadn't heard him, he'd already slipped out the back.

***

"Stupid. What were you thinking, following a complete --" Draco's self-cursing was cut short as a strong arm pulled him into the alley he'd been walking past.

"Don't say a word," Harry whispered, covering Draco's mouth with his hand and making sure that they hadn't drawn any attention to themselves.

Rather than say anything, Draco bit the hand silencing him, causing Harry to emit a howl that was loud enough to bring the entire city running if a loud truck hadn't been coming down the street at the same time.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Harry yelped, glaring.

"Because you stood me up. You left me there, waiting." Draco's anger kept the pain behind the words from showing.

"We were crazy to even thing that it would work. I never should have asked." Harry looked away, afraid to see the blond's reactions to his words.

"If you think that, then you really have gone insane." Shaking his head, Draco moved so that Harry was looking at him once more. "Then again, you were talking to yourself when I ran into you earlier."

"I was on a cell phone you ass," Harry sighed. "A muggle form of communication. And I'm not more insane than you, after all, you did say yes."

"I waited for you for hours," Draco admitted on a whisper. "Even Ron gave up on you before I did. Father was ready to kill you . . ." Turning away, it was Draco's turn to hide from the other's gaze.

"I tried to call . . ." Harry whispered, "I really did. But Hermione didn't answer her phone in the morning, and her cell was turned off all day."

"She stayed at Hogwarts for the night you ass," Draco yelled. "You're the one who made all the arrangements, so I know it wasn't a shock to you. And as for these cellphone things," he ranted, "Muggle technology doesn't work at Hogwarts, remember?"

"Fuck!" Harry cursed. "I didn't think. . ."

"You never do! That was always the problem." Ending the spell, Draco appeared as himself and started walking out of the alley. Turning around, he said sadly, "Goodbye Harry."

Watching the blond leave, Harry shook himself out of his stupor. Reaching the street, he frantically looked for the blond, but he was nowhere to be seen. "Goodbye Draco," he whispered, sliding to the ground with tears in his eyes.


End file.
